New York War (episode)
This article is on an episode, you may be looking for an article on the actual war under the same name. ---- New York War is Top 3 episode in the season finale of Penguins of Madagascar, It aired on January 1, 2011. Plot Part One Prologue The episode starts in the year 2010, The Penguins are shown racing King Julien in the 2010 Zoo Rally Championship, The Penguins win & The CPZZRRC grants their victory with the Zoo Cup, A trophy to the Championship, 3 days later, The Penguins intercept a transmission off the X Network, They find out Al Qaeda is ran by the Wolves, Titans, Dr. Blowhole & The Red Squirrel. The Penguins set up a plan to find them & destroy the Network & alliance, At that point, The New York War has begun. Main Part of the Episode It's 2013, 3 years since the Penguins' declaration of war on Al Qaeda, They recieve death threats in the X Network transmissions that meant to be stolen, The Penguins follow the howling of the Wolves to an old shack out near the New York River, The Penguins meet severe problems, with the approaching lightning storm, they have to hide under the shack, which was supported feet off the ground with supports under it, The lightning eventually flows eastward to the Zoo, The Penguins disband from their hiding spot, Another howl comes from the shack, The Penguins walk in to find Joe Wolf howling & his friends ready to eat the Penguins, The four Penguins fight the three black Wolves, Unfortunately, while trying to knock out the Wolves with the Flipper of Death, Skipper is grabbed by Joe & his held over Joe's open maw, about to be eaten as Joe lowers his hand to his mouth, Skipper manages get free from the Killer Bite & Rico spews up a netting cannon, Skipper nets the four Wolves & Kowalski shoves a block of bar soap in Joe's mouth because Joe howls swear words while trying to chew the net off. The Penguins get them on a huge Class C freighter to Beaver Isle, Skipper remarks that the Wolves wouldn't survive on Beaver Isle because the beavers would slap them hard til they lose their sense of pain. Part Two It's 2014, One year directly after the Penguins captured the Wolves, They are at work, trying to find out where the Titans were, Kowalski eventually dispatched probes to search everywhere in Brooklyn, he learns that the Titans live high up in the unpolluted sky airs of the Cragstone Mountains on Mount Cragstone. They reach the mountain, but are greeted unexpectingly by strong & fierce zephyr winds & a cold temperature from the presence of the Titans' dementors, The dementors corner th Penguins to the walls of cliffs, Skipper, Rico & Private, all unable to find anyway for defense fail to act, The dementors close their heads closer, In fact, Skipper almost welcomed the ones that would bring him the Dementor's Kiss, Kowalski, however, almost inable to find anyway to act fires the Dementor Repulsion Gun, The Penguins feel their souls hadn't left, but a fragment was pulled by the dementors, The Penguins get caught by the Titans & are given the Airborne Bubble Gum, which forced them to blow huge bubbles, suspending them in midair, the Titans send 4 dementors in the lab to present the end of the Penguins, Kowalski, who had the Dementor Repulsion Gun, was forced to fight the Titans to find one before him & his friends would be given the Kiss that will send them soulless. Rico gets all four of them Dementor Repulsion Guns & fight the Titans, The dementors are backed up by the fire into a hallway & are locked out of the lab, The Titans are netted, Kowalski, Private, Rico & Skipper part all four the dementors away & escape, They ship the Titans to Africa where they would have to deal with the Lions. Part Three Part Three: One It's a couple months after the Titans capture, Kowalski conducts a search through the Cragstones, to some mysterious reason, his probes disappear & the probes around Zephyr Point vanish without any footage being sent back, Kowalski sends an Inter-X transmission to Al Qaeda, He fails to actually send the transmission due to the X Network's blockage from access into it, Kowalski soon learns he could only send messages into the Network from the Wolves' or Titans' computers because of their recognized tags, He could only send messages in if one of the Al Qaeda members send him a transmission, He recieves an X transmission from a teenage crab named James Crab, He remarks that mysterious probes are appearing & being shot down & that he was in Blowhole City, a city located right below the summit of a mountain where the wind always blows west, In which is the mountain known as Zephyr Point. Kowalski sends 50 probes to the summits of Mount Cragstone & Zephyr Point & recieves footage of the City before all of the probes have been shot down. The Penguins conduct a plan to attack Blowhole City & capture Dr. Blowhole. After Private & Rico take off in a double-seated biplane, Private & Rico fire at the City, Due to the surprise open fire, The guards of Blowhole City alert Dr. Blowhole who fires his Aerial Defense Squad, Rico then paraglides down to the ground & gets a key off of all the guards upon knocking them out. He enters the city & is given a message from a citizen, Rico follows the trail of orange slime, He reaches a lab where Dr. Blowhole orders Plasma-Pus to attack Rico, Rico eventually is chased in a circle around the City, Upon the Zephyr Bridge, Plasma-Pus falls in it's pit, Dr. Blowhole fails to summon it out due to the damage Rico did to Plasma-Pus' mind control helmet, Rico goes to the exit, meanwhile, The freed Plasma-Pus, shakes the City by slamming his electronic tentacles on the underground supports, Rico fires a death ray & destroys them all, Dr. Blowhole is captured once he flees out of the City. Private & Rico met a huge crowd of citizens that fled the City but came back to see what was happening, Then a crowd of women then screamed, hugged & kissed Private & Rico for saving them from Dr. Blowhole's wrath, They leave & send Blowhole away to Beaver Island. Part Three: Two In October 2015, The Penguins find out the location of Red Squirrel, Red then shows up by the creek of New York, As a diversion, The Penguins scan the creek & find it was a trick & return to the base to find Red had infiltrated to find their things, Unable to react in physically fighting, Red set the habitat on fire, The Penguins enter a safer way through the Lemur Habitat, They find that the fire had burned into the ladder, Rico spewed up fire extinguishers, preserving their possessed items, Kowalski netted Red & sent him to Buck Rockgut, That was the end of Al Qaeda, In the credits, Blowhole is shown to have escaped Beaver Island with bad bruises, Blowhole says his plan to strike back at the Penguins, he however realizes that the Penguins had succeeded in eliminating the last ally he had due to the failure of access to exchange plans to X Network which was then under the Penguins' possession & was renamed so the Al Qaeda's Network didn't exist any longer. New York War The real New York War was named after this episode, The war began in 2010 & lasted until 2015, when Red Squirrel was captured & the X Network was destroyed & was renamed the Penguin Network. See Also *Plasma-Pus *Plasma-Pus Warning *Dementor *Dementor's Kiss *Death Kiss *New York War *Battle in Blowhole City *Blowhole City Category:Fan-Fic